Spoils of War
by Wolftitangodslayer
Summary: In stead of driving Athena out of Japan, Godou offers her the chance to stay but with a price. Now he has to deal with even angrier gods and fellow campione's who sees Athena as an opportunity. Trying to live normally just got harder.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Campione, this right belongs to the author.**

**Chapter 1**

Kusanagi Godou looked around at what was left of Hamarikyu Gardens, the pine forest that had been around scene the Edo period was now parsley burnt. A huge crater now sat where a historical site once sat. A girl with long chestnut hair and dress in a shrine maiden stood looking down at the sitting Godou. She was smiling, but her eyes burn with anger. "Something wrong Yuri?"

The shrine maiden just keep smiling at him. Godou felt he should just run from the angry Yuri. Giving a small sigh of weariness, he turned to look where the Heretic God Athena was before his attack burned her to ash. Or should have burn her to ash but the Goddess was truly an immortal being with divine traits. The wounded Athena had managed to resurrected her self and was now looking at him.

Erica Blandelli a blond Italian girl, walked out of the fores and stared at Athena before speaking. "You should hurry and give the final blow before she folly recoveries and becomes troublesome."

Yuri looked at Athena then at Godou before looking back at Athena.

(**Bold parts are from the light Novel**)

**"...… I second that. If we leave Athena like this, she will definitely become the source of more disaster one day, so we should naturally take preventative measures." **

** Godou looked from Yuri to Athena then back to Yuri. "Was that from your usual power?"**

** "No, just the thought of a normal person... for something like this, even those who aren't miko would decide that way."**

** Yuri's reply relived the weight on Godou's heart.**

** Even though he would arrive at the same conclusion with an ill prediction, Godou nevertheless felt relieved.**

** "Then, let's part here... Athena, did you hear me? These people want to finished you off; you better hurry and leave this country."**

** "-Why would thee not finish one off? Slaying one would allow thee to usurp new powers, becomest an even more powerful godslayer; why would thee abandon such a good opportunity?"**

** After hearing the angry words of an unimpressed Athena, Godou couldn't help but reply with a frustrated and tired voice:**

** "I don't want these weird powers; the ones I already have are hard enough to deal with. Besides, how could I kill someone just because I beat them in a fight."**

Athena thought over his words. The goddess had held her silence for a few minutes before she spoke at last. "Those that loose should obey the victor. Do take care of thyself, for if destiny is willing, we shall meet again one day to battle again."

Athena slowly stood up as her silver hair swayed. She opened her moth to say something, but was stopped by Erica how could not hold her tong any more. "Are you really going to let her leave like nothing happened?"

"That is my diocesan so please leave it at that Erica."

"Kusanagi-san. Even though you are a true devil king, Erica is right." Yuri looked down at the sitting Godou before she looked at Athena. "If you let her live, there is no telling what trouble she will bring to Japan."

Godou started to speak when a third voice cut in. "Your master has spoken so leave it at that."

Godou, Erica and Yuri all looked at Athena as she stared back at them. A smile appeared on Erica face as her devilish mind came up with some thing. Both Godou and Yuri flinched at Erica smile as they got a unease feeling.

"Godou. You want to let Athena go." Erica stared at Godou before she turned toured said goddess. "Athena, Yuri and I all seem to be thinking the same thing, so instead of letting her go free why don't you make her your servant or concubine. Athena her self said she would listen to the victor, witch is you Kusanagi Godou."

A look of disgust, anger and fear cross Yuri face after she heard Erica's thought. "Con... concubine. That's going to far even for a some like Kusanagi-san."

"Nonsense. Its not unheard of a king having mutable woman as concubines."

Godou stared at Erica in fear as his mind tread to come up with a way out of this danger. He turned to Athena as his only hope. "Erica that thought is way to old fashion, I'm a civilized man, and I doubt Athena would agree to such a thing. Right Athena?"

Athena how had been silently listing to Erica and Yuri's argument. She looked at Godou and gave a look that would make even Erica run for her money. "Your lover is quite right Godou. It is not unheard for the victor to take spoils from the battle field. Your powers that you took from Verethragna are prof of that. If you decide to make me yours, that would all so be accepted."

"She not my lover!" Godou shouted as he dropped his head in defeat, to Athena's words. Erica had a smile of victory on her face as she looked at the depress Godou. Yuri looked like she was about to faint as ever word that Athena said hit her like an arrow.

"Kusanagi-san, you can't allow this woman to stay hear as a concubine. She will destroy Japan the secant you take your eyes off her." Yuri face was red as she spoke to Godou.

"Now Yuri." Erica step forwards and place a hand on Yuri shoulder. "If a king whats to keep a goddess as a concubine, servant, or pet then he has ever right, but the real problem will be how to keep said goddess power under check."

"I might be able to help you there." said a voice. All four turned to see Amakasu Touma standing on a branch of a partly burnt tree. "The History Compilation Committee has several documents in there possession that give suggestions on how to seal a Heretic God powers, but it will take some time to get the required items and documents."

Godou regarded what Amakasu said, "Why didn't you say anting about this before she got the Gorgoneion." Godou dropped his head at Amakasu reply.

"Because it's more work then my pay grade."

Turning back to look at Athena, Godou wanted to cry but prayed that she would take the chance he was about to give her. "It seems everyone doesn't like the I dear of me letting you go so, I'll give you a choice. You can leave with your power still yours and we may half to fight each other someday. Or?"

"And the other choice?"

Godou sighed before he looked around at everyone. "You can stay in Japan as a servant to me with your powers sealed up. It's your choice." Godou preyed that she would take the first choice because he didn't want to explained to his sister why a white hair girl that look the same age as her was all a sodden living with them and was calling him master.

"Before that heretic god answers Kusanagi-san. What are these documents you speak of and why didn't you say anything about them earlier?"

"That because there was no time to gather them. It would take a foul day just to get the items we need. Pulse as I said to Godou, it's more work than my Pay Grade." Amakasu pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead. "But according to the documents, her power would not be completely sealed up."

Erica steeped forwards and stared at Amakasu, "What do you mean by not completely sealed up?"

"She would still be able to us her powers but it would be about three quarters of her power."

"Scene he is the victor, it only appropriate I become his. Even if it means I half to have my power sealed temperately I the Greek Goddess Athena hear by swear my loyalty to King, and God-slay Kusanagi Godou. I swear to sever every order that my master has for me, and to protect him and his domain. My authorities are his to use as he pleases." Athena quickly steps forwards, dropping to one knee and kiss Godou right hand as a bright light engulfs her. Everyone steps back from the glowing goddess. After about thirty secants, Athena stops glowing, in graved on her shoulder, is the symbol of Godou's authorities in gold, with a black scythe running diagonal right to left.

Godou quickly scanned the faces of the others, what he saw was confusion, and uncertainty before looking back at Athena shoulder. Amakasu was looking at Erica with one eyebrow raise, and seamed to be asking her something with his eyes. Probably the same question that he and the others where thinking. 'What does the mark mean and how will this effect them.' Yuri kept looking back between Godou and Athena. Erica looked like she was suffering from a brain over load. And Athena seams to be shocked.

"What was that light about?" A hesitant Yuri asked as she took a timid step forwards.

"It's nothing." Athena said quickly in a tone that said that she would not speak further about it. Godou eyed her as he studied her. Giving a sigh, Godou takes his shirt off and hands it to the goddess.

"So about four seal would need to be put on her." Erica muttered as she stood looking at the behaver between Godou and Athena. She definitely would keep an eye on the Heretic God foe now.

Godou could see Erica mind working on a scheme. He had to act fast or she would back him into some thing he could not get out of. "I think three seal would be enough. Athena just said she would behave." As he spoke he didn't notice that his body had left battle mode and now her was relax even with a Heretic God standing right next to him.

"Godou you need to stop reading between lines that don't exist." Erica put her right hand on her forehead and shook her head as he choose now to read between line, but would not do so for her when she tread. "We need to make shore her power is seal properly or it could be a serious problem later, exceptional when the other campione's learn of this."

"I said three will do Erica. Amakasu would you please get the necessary tools ready by tomorrow night. For to night Yuri do you mind if we stayed at your place tonight?"

"N-not at all Kusanagi-san. But why do you want to stay at my place tonight?" Yuri asked as her face was a deep shade of red. Her eyes where down cast as she tried to avoid looking at Godou's face.

"I don't want to explained to my sister why three girls are staying over for the night. It's bad enough that I'm going to half to tell her lie as to why Athena is living with us." Godou didn't want to think about what Shizuka was going to say or do. And his grandfather was like to have that all knowing smile and say that most boys had one or two girls living with them for weeks at a time.

Erica and Yuri looked at each other before they turn toured Godou. Yuri face had a number of admonitions across it. Erica spoke slowly as if each word was a dagger. "I see nothing wrong with us staying at Yuri place. But do you think you can hide your identity as a campione from your family if a heretic god is living there. The fact that a god-slayer not only beat a earth goddess, but took her as a pet. The other campione will come to fight both you and hear just to see how powerful you two are. Do really think that Salvatore Doni would keep his mouth shut, or your family wont get caught in the cross fire."

"Then what do you suggest I do?"

"I just bot a place, so why don't you move in with me and we can show are love for each other every night."

"Kusanagi-san you can't. Two people of the opposite sex should not be living to gather if they are not properly marred. I suggest that Kusanagi-san and Athena live with me so that I can keep you two from doing any more damage to the city, like what you did over there." Yuri figged nervously as she stared angrily at Godou. Her right hand was pointing to a number of skyscrapers that reached into the heavens. There roofs looked like someone had slice them off. And the elevated highways of the Capital expressway, had entire sections of the road looked like someone had melted them with a industrially blowtorch.

Erica and Amakasu stood quietly for three hours as Yuri lectured Godou and Athena about there actions. The goddess look like she wanted to say something but was clearly unsure on how to deal with the scolding Hime-Miko. And all Godou did was sit 'dogeza' and apologize every few minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Domain of Immortality**

Pandora sighed as she listens to another god ranting about the nerve of one her children thinking that they could turn a god into one of there servants. The next time she saw Godou she was going to smack him so hard that he flew back into the world of the living, and cried ow four the rest of the year.

Leaning agents a stone pillar, stood a youth chuckling quietly as he listen to the other gods. To think that the bastard child of Epimetheus would use his stolen powers to not only to gain victory agents a goddess but then enslave her as well. He couldn't wight for the next time he could face that man down and show him the true powers of Verethragna.

Pandora watch Verethragna from the corners of her eyes as she listened to two goddess talk about weather or not they could make this God Slayer beg for forgiveness. A god rubbing the side of a Pegasus, shook his head as he declared that he would bring back the head of said God Slayer and free the poor maiden. Some of the gods laughed at him, but Verethragna roweled his eyes and told the god he was a fool.

Three goddess where sitting on a bench, sowing a tapestry. The one in the middle looked up and spoke up, casing every god in the place to freeze. "The fate of Pandora's brats are not something we can inter fear with like want to. And did you forget how sleeps in that land?"

All the gods fell quite as they watch the goddess keep sowing. Verethragna had a huge smile on his face as he thought of the fight between Godou and the sleeping god. Pandora looked angry about something. The god petting the Pegasus just smiled. A goddess smiled as she brought a hand up and summoned an orb. An imaged of Godou appeared in the orb.

"That foolish goddess fell in love with him, but thats not the only string of love I see going towards him. What is this?" Looking up from her orb, the goddess looked at Verethragna. "Was the boy already a campione?"

"No. Why?"  
"Cuss, I've never seen the strings of love this tangled up around one human being that didn't have a love gods power at there disposes."

"How many lovers does he have?" The god rubbing the Pegasus side asked.

She just looked up at the assembled gods and goddess. "We need to inform the rest about this."

**Domain of Mortals**

Two days after Godou and Athena's fight, every magical society, God Slayer, and every group that dealt with magic new of the outcome of the seventh Campione. Some thought the seventh Campione was a true tyrant if he could enslave a goddess, then what was stopping him from trying to take over the world.

A certain blond haired laid back campione sitting in a bed, put down the report he just finished reading wondering if his friend and rival would need a goddess for, but then agen that was his right. He wonder if Godou would let him fight her. Most likely yes, scene they were good friends and fated rivals.

In LA, an elderly African American male named Joe West and a Caucasian woman with red hair that appeared as if on fire and cut in a short style. Annie Charlton aka John Pluto Smith, where in an office next to a research lab. They both were quite as they read the report. Both where trying to figure out how to deal with this problem.

Somewhere in mountains in China, a small group of marshal artist where trying to decide how should tell there leader the news, before they all looked at there master apprentice. Five minutes latter there master was trying to figure if the man was insane of clever, but was moor occupied by wanting to know how wrote the report and how they found out.

Two people in England, one a young girl lying on a bed was laughing at the man how was know as the black prince as he read the report. The black prince wounder if the goddess had the information he needed for his mission.

In Europa a, tall thin man stood sipping a glass of fine wine as he though weather or not that he should go to the land in the east to find out weather the two would provide a descent hunt. As a silver haired girl knelled behind him.

In a forest in Europa, sat young girl on a log reading the report on the seventh campione. An armored knight stood behind her reading. "This king could be a problem my lady."

"Lets sit back and watch for now." The girl said as went over the goddess profile. "We might be able to talk the girl into helping us with summoning are lord."

"But if what the report say is true, then she is of no help to us. Nor do I see her being around for long."

"You think the other kings will most likely move agents those two?"

"Yes!" The knight said as they walked towards a lake before turning around to face the girl. "Especially him. He will most likely try to get them to help him with his crusade agents us."

The girl lowered the report as she glared at the knight. Giving a huff, she stood up and started walking deeper into the forest. "We are heading to the far east."

"Yes my lady." The knight said with a bow. Muttering under there breath, 'I have a bad felling about this.'

Several magical societies wounder if anyone had been able to get in contact with the wandering Campione and what she would do. Those how new her shudder to think what would happened if those two meet. But all wounder how they where going to keep three most dangers kings from going over there and starting something that would end badly for the rest of the country or worst the world.

**I wounder how Shizuka and his classmate will take to Godou's new girls.**

**I know this chapter was short and all, but good news is that chapter three should be up some time this week or next week, closely fallowed by chapter four. Hopefully. I do plan to work on this when I have time and not working on one of the five stores that I jump to when I have an I dear for them. Thaw they wound be publish until I get close to volume seventeen of the light novel. I do plan to add Ena and Liliana to his group, I might even add Lancelot and Circe, but haven't foully decide yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks go to all those that reviewed the last two chapters. I'll try to get around to fixing the spelling errors that I have. Just so we are clear on something, I know I have bad spelling and grammar, but I'm trying to make it better. That's one of the reasons that I'm writing these fanfic.**

**I do not own Campione.**

**Chapter 3**

**Shizuka POV**

Shizuka Kusanagi sat in the living room watching the news on the four hour black out that hit Edogawa, Koto, Central, and Port districts two nights ago. She was in a terrible mood as she looked at the time. Ten thirty PM. Her brother had gone out the day before yesterday and had yet to come home. Then there was her tea ceremony club activity, and Mariya-senpai called and said she couldn't make it do to an urgent matter.

Shizuka finely got bored with the news and switched over to an anime about magic girls. She sat there watching the clock more than the episode. Just as the show ended the sound of the front door opening could be heard.

Shizuka stood up and started to march toured the front door pasting her grandfather how was sitting in a chair next to hear. Coming around the corner, she stop dead in her tracks as she stared at the site that met her. Shizuka stared not at Godou how stood in front, but the people behind him. Three pretty girls where standing right behind Godou. She recognized one of them as Mariya-senpai, but the blond beauty and the white haired girl she did not recognized. And standing behind them stood five shady men in suits. The lead man how looked to be there leader, was a young man in his early twenties.

"What's going on Onii-chan? Why is Mariya-senpai hear with you? How are those girls and shady men?" Shizuka cried as her hands fell on her hips. She glared at the five members of the History Compilation Committee.

"Shady?" one the men in back asked to no one in particular.

"Now. Now Shizuka. I'm shore Godou can explain how his friends are if you let him." Ichirou Kusanagi said as he walked into the room. "So lets all of use sit down in the kitchen and talk. What ever trouble my grandson has cause you, I'm shore we can come to some kind of compromise."

"It's nothing like that sir." Said the lead shady man as he waved his hands in front of him. "We are hear merely to help Godou movie his tings to his new place."

No one dared to move for ten minuets before Shizuka finely cried out in shook. As for there grandfather he merely laugh before he step forwards and place his hand on Shizuka shoulder. "Shizuka. Why don't you get ready for bed whiled me and Godou talk with his guest."

"No. I want to know what this is about and hear Godou's explanation to this mess."

Ichirou was about to speak when Godou step forwards. "Why don't you and the girls go talk for a bit. Amakasu, and I need to talk to grandpa about something in privet."

Godou, the lead shady man called Amakasu, Ichirou, and the blond called Erica went up the stairs to talk in privet. Or moor like Godou dragging Erica by one arm, saying she would say something unnecessary to her. Shizuka mist the blonds reply before she and the others headed for the living room to sits down. Choosing a chair that was facing Mariya-senpai and the white haired girl. As Shizuka sits down she notice that two of the shady men flank the girl, and seam to be watching her every move.

Shizuka stares at the girl in front of her. She looked to be thirteen or fourteen, but gave the imprecision she was much older. Her black eyes stared right back at her. The girl was really beautiful like an angel. She is dress in a short black skirt, and a white shirt with a blue hat with a checker like symbol in the front and gave her the appearance of having cat ears, covered her white shoulder length hair. A black leather caller with a metal ring in the front circled around her doll like neck. The caller looks like it was glowing ever so slightly. She thought she saw something golden sticking under her right sleeve.

"We haven't been properly introduce. My name is Shizuka Kusanagi, and you are?" Shizuka asked as she held out her hand to the white haired girl."

The girl looked at it for a minute before stating her own name, totally ignoring Shizuka's hand. "Thy name is Athena, remember it well mortal." She then turns her head to look at Mariya-senpai, all ready dismissing Shizuka from her mind. Her head nodded toured the two men behind her. "Are you shore I can't get rid of those pest?"

"We all ready said NO!" Mariya-senpai yells at her. "Clearly you haven't reflected on your actions enough. When we get back to the shrine, you can sweep the grounds twice for starters."

Shizuka watch Mariya-senpai scold Athena how seamed unconcerned about the scolding but looked like she was trying to decide to do something that she shouldn't and if she could get away with it. The hole pest and mortal thing really made her uneasy for some reason and was the girl even human for matter. The two shady men looked unease after her words. They kept shifting there body ever so slightly, like they where ready to bolt, but couldn't at the same time. Before she could voice her question, the sound of someone walking down the stairs reach her ears. Turning around, she saw the other two shady men caring box's full of Godou stuff. Standing up, she made to run and stop them, when one of the men that had been behind Athena was now standing in front of her.

"Where are you taking onii-chan stuff?"

"There taking it to his new home." Athena said in a board voice. "That ninja did say they where hear to help him move."

"I'm not a Ninja." A voice yelled down from the top of the stairs

"Why doe's he need to move, and how are you anyways?" Shizuka said with her hands on her hips.

"I'm your onii-chan concubine." Athena was finger the metal loop on the caller, with a thought full look on her face, but gave a slit smile as she watch the emotions run across Shizuka's face.

Shizuka just stood there looking at Athena. Her mouth keep opening and closing as she tried to say something. The first two shady men look at each other not shore if they should stop Athena or try to amend the situation. Yuri just sat there on the couch, her face bright red from the word concubine.

**Godou POV**

Godou couldn't get out of the back seat of Erica's car fast enough. Yuri, and Athena where on there knees crying to Amakasu, moor like begging him to never put them in a car that Anna is driving.

"Show we go inside." Erica said as she step out of the car comely. She looks at the two on the grown and smiles. "I don't see what the problem is? Anna has never been in a wreck before."

"How can you smile about this. I don't know how she got her license with that driving." Yuri said as she shot Anna a dark look. Said person seamed unaware of the angry shrine maiden as she fiddled with the stick.

"Lets save this for later please." Godou said as he started walking towards his house. Quickly waving to several residents that lived on his street, Godou took a deep breath and entered his own home. Erica right behind him, giving off an air of rurality. Behind her Yuri, Athena, Amakasu, and his men fallowed Godou inside.

He could hear his sister moving around in the living room. The look in her eyes told him she was mad, and he would probably end up with some injures if he was not careful. Before he could speak she was already yelling at him as her hands fell on her hips. She glared at Amakasu and the other four members of the History Compilation Committee, how names Godou didn't know, before looking back at him.

"What's going on Onii-chan? Why is Mariya-senpai hear with you? How are those girls and shady men?"

"Shady?" one the men in back asked.

Before Godou could reprimand Shizuka for her rued comment about his guest, his grandfather Ichirou Kusanagi walked in"Now. Now Shizuka. I'm shore Godou can explain this if you let him. So lets all sit down in the kitchen and talk. What ever trouble my grandson has cause you, I'm shore we can come to some kind of compromise."

"It's nothing like that sir." Amakasu said as he waved his hands in front of him. "We are hear merely to help Godou movie his tings to his new place."

Godou and his group watch as Shizuka slowly come out of shock. She gave a cry as her mind tried to comprehend what was said, there grandfather was laughing as he step forwards and place a hand on her shoulder. "Shizuka. Why don't you get ready for bed wily me and Godou talk with his guest."

"No. I want to know what is going on hear." she said as she stomped her foot.

There grandfather gave her a sad look, before he prepared to speak when Godou step forwards. "Why don't you and the girls go talk for a bit. Amakasu, and I need to talk to grandpa about something in privet." Grabbing Erica arm, he started up the stairs dragging Erica. "Your coming with me so you wont say something unnecessary or misleading to Shizuka."

"Are suggesting that I the Diavolo Rosso would lie to your sister. You would dare to insult my honor as a knight. If you where any other person, I would not hesitate to punished you for that insult." Erica looked at him with a devilish smile, as amusement filled her eyes.

"Why don't you save your lover spat for later Godou, Erica." Amakasu said as he tried to hide his smile. "I believe we came hear to talk to your grandfather about your leaving his home."

"Where not having an lover spat."Godou said as he shot Amakasu an angry look. "Lets talk in my room."

Two minuets later, Godou was packing his bedroom up as he told his grandfather about what happened when he whet to deliver the stone tablet to Lucretia Zola, how by the way is really a witch, to fighting the gods Verethragna and Melqart, and how he is the seventh campione.

Every one watch Ichirou sit there calmly and take it all in. Ichirou looked into the face of his grandson, the next words he said had them all floored. "How pretty where those maids."

"They where quite pr... That's not the point." Slowly rubbing the bridge of his nose, Godou looked at his grandfather, how looked comply cam about the fact that his grandson had almost had his life taken numerous times, for one reason or other that centered around him being a campione. "You new about magic!" Most likely it was one of those village secrets that his grandfather had been shown over the years.

Giving his grandson a smile, Ichirou turned to look at Erica before looking back to his grandson. "So I take that the other girl that came in with you, is one of those Heretic Gods?'

"If you would allow me to take over Godou." Erica said as she looked at his grandfather. She quickly told him of the events leading up to why Godou was moving out.

"I'm not a Ninja." Amakasu yelled to someone down stairs. Seeing the looks everyone was giving him. He quickly mentioned how he heard someone say something bad about him.

Godou listened as Amakasu tell his grandfather ruffly about the organization he belong to, and how they would make shore Godou was living in a safe place. Never having much in the field of personal possessions, Godou was able to pack everything into five boxes.

"Lets go down stares and see how much damage Athena has don. As the three made there way down stairs. Looking around confused, Godou looked from the red Yuri, the smiling Athena to his horror filled face of his sister. Godou six sense was telling him to run away now before it became to late. Slowly inching into the living room he cleared his voice to speak, but making shore he could run if needed to. "Whats wrong?"

"Onii-chan, how could you force a girl to become your concubine. Your worst then grandpa." Shizuka said as she turned around and started hitting him in the chest with her fist. "At least grandpa didn't force girls to do weird things for him."

Erica sits down on the couch next to Athena in a elegant lady like fashion as she starts speaking. "Dear Shizuka. Athena fell for your brothers charm as he burned it deep into her heart. Thus making her lay bear all that she was. In turn he took her beaten body and soul and used his power and the sword of a King to bend her will to his, thus making her his concubine. This is his right as a King, so why are you so surprise, I'm shore it was only a matter of time before it happened.

"Don't say misleading things, and it was your suggestion to turn Athena in to a servant after I one the fight." Godou yelled angrily at Erica. Keeping an eye on Shizuka how looked like she would suffer from a brain overload at an secant He wounder if he should run now wile he still could. But first to deal with finding out how blabbed and if she would asked why they keep calling him a king. By the look of the things it was probably Athena but he wasn't positive. "And how told her any ways."

The two shady men as Shizuka put it and a still blushing Yuri all look at Athena, how was still pretending that she did nothing. "I don't recall ever saying anything like that." Erica said as she turned to look at Amakasu as he stood behind the sitting Ichirou. "Did I ever say something like that Amakasu?"

"I don't recall."

"Godou, you really should stop trying to blame others for things they didn't say." Erica said with her devilish smile.

While Shizuka, Godou and Erica where talking, there grandfather sat across from Athena and started talking to her in Greek. Soon Athena is smiling as the elderly man as he starts telling story about Godou as a baby, this drew the attention of everyone. Shizuka was trying to figure why her brother was all a sudden red in the face, to Erica and Yuri how look like they had found the holy grail, to the shady man know as Amakasu how was quite amused. Before she could asked what was being discuses, one the shady men that had been loading his things came in and spoke up. "Where ready when you are sir."

The look in Shizuka's eyes where fear, anger, and sadness, as she started hitting and yelling at him again. "No. You will put his things back. You will take that Athena girl with you and stay far away from my brother. And you will never leave this house unless I'm with you. But first I need to reeducate you on how to be a respectably man. You hear me. Hey don't ignore me. I'm speaking to you Godou."

Godou Grandfather smiles as he stands up. "Don't forget to tell your mother. Good luck and one more thing." Bending down he whispers something into Godou ears.

"I'll meat you at the house Godou, Athena." Amakasu said as he started walking towards the door. But stop when Athena said she would go with him. "Aren't you riding with your master and Erica in her car?"

Athena gave a small shiver as she recalled the unpleasant memory of driving hear. She, Godou, and Yuri are in the back seat of Erica car. Erica and Anna are in the front. By the time they reach Godou house, she wanted to let Godou use his warrior authority to finish her off then spend an other minuet in the car. "That girl could kill a god with the way she drives."

Chuckling as he walk towards the door, "See you later Godou." Amakasu and his men leave. Yuri and Athena both start sweating at the thought of having to go through Anna's driving a gen.

Deciding he should leave wile he still could, and the energy to take another death drive through town. Godou gave his good byes to his grandfather and angry sister. Promising he would come by on the weekends to spend some time with her, Godou and his group left to go back to Yuri's place.

**Unknown locations**

A young blond man smiled at the two unconscious guards he took out. No all he had to do was find the way out and get to the air port. Pushing the double doors open, his smile got bigger as he face the ten armed guards, and an angry butler. "It's been a pleasure and all. But I need to go see my good friend and rival about his new friend he made."

"You are not leaving this place until I say so." The butler said as he cross his arms in front of his chest. With out breaking eye contact, he spoke to the group of guards behind him. "Shoot him."

"Eh." Was all the man said as he started to move at god-speed.

Will Stone sighed as he lean agents the wall. Looking at his partner, how looked just as bored. Both men jumped up as the sound of an explosion shook the building. Both turned as the doors opened up. Before ether could move, something hard slammed into head. Just before everything went black, he saw a steel man walk away.

**Poor Shizuka. ): I hop I can get chapter four out before the end of the month. Hop you in joy. Hears the list of girls that I plan to end up in Godou's harem; Liliana, Ena, Hikari (when she older), Lucretia Zola, Karen, Circe (after Godou healed her), Guinevere and Lancelot du Lac (still iffy about them).**


	4. Chapter 4

** Sorry it took so long to up date. Between righter block, and work I've been busy. Yes I know my spelling and grammar sucks thats why I'm righting, to try and fix it. I'm going to try to get chapter five up sometime this month hopefully. I do not own Campione that right belongs to its Author.**

**Chapter 4**

Godou eye shot open as his alarm went off. Reaching out with his left hand, he turned the alarm off, before realizing something was wrong. This was not his room, his half awake mind was quite confused as he stared around the room he found him self in, before he slowly started to put pieces together. He soon recalled that this was the room that Sayanomiya Kaoru, a member of the History Compilation Committee had shown him last night before going to bed.

Throwing the sheets off, Godou started to sit up but froze as he found three naked beauties sleeping next to him. Godou mind went from a laze slow to overdrive in an instance as he try to recall why three girls he consider friends where now sleeping necks to him like nothing was wrong.

Very slowly Godou started climbing out of bed, only to freeze as Yuri sat up with her back to Godou. Giving a stretch and yawn, she turn looking eyes with Godou. Neither moved as they looked at each other. The next thing, both are screaming as Yuri brings her arms up in front of her chest, her cheeks turning red as she starts yelling at Godou.

"W- what are you doing in my room Kusanagi-san. Even if you are a Campione, coming into a girl's room while she sleep is to immoral and shameful, even for you."Yuri's eyes are down cast as her blush get brighter with each word. "If you wanted to violate me, all you had to do was asked, cents its your right as a king."

Godou had immediately turned around, to give the blushing Yuri some privacy. "It's not like that. I found you and the others like that when I wok up. And this is my room. Wait what was that last thing."

"Others?" Yuri looked around puzzled. Soon her eyes fell on the still sleeping Athena (**in this story gods do sleep**), and Erica how was watching the show with great amusement. Yuri lets another scream loss as she jumps up and bolts for the door. Giving Erica and Godou a view that he would find hard to get rid of for many nights to come or so he would like to think. Sadly for him, this would become a regaler morning experience.

"Good morning Godou, will you give me a morning kiss." Erica said with an innocent smile as she pulled the blanket up to her chest. "If you wanted to sleep with me that badly, you didn't need to grab me from my bed to do it. You could have climbed into my instead."

"You think I brought you hear. The last thing I recalled was say good night to you after we greeted that Kaoru person." Godou said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "And put some clothes on."

"I would if told me where you put them."

"Didn't you leave them lying out side in the hallway before crawling in to hear last night." Said a sleepy voice.

Both Godou and Erica look down to see Athena with her eyes still close, one hand out stretch looking for the blanket that Erica was holding.

"When did you see this?" Erica cried as a slit blush of embarrassment that she was seen, appears on her cheeks.

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"I was behind her doing the same thing. If I stopped her, she would have stop me." Athena said as she finely opened her eyes, slightly blushing as she garbed the blanket from Erica. "Give me ten moor minuets master."

"Get out of my room right now you two, or so help me..."

A twelve to thirteen year old girl that looked like Yuri Mariya, except with short black hair, was siting at the table, in joining her breakfast. When a beautiful red headed young woman, cross-dressing as a man sat at the table drinking coffee.

"Good morning Hikari. Do you think are king took are little suggestion?" The red head said before she took a sip.

"Not really Kaoru. About ten minuets ago, Onee-chan came running from that direction of the house red in the face and screaming that she's a shameful and immoral person like Kusanagi-san."

Both trouble makers looked at each other before bursting into laughter, at the joke they played on Godou and Yuri. Last night after Godou and Yuri went to bed, Kaoru suggested that they movie her into Godou bed and see if he would take the initiative to make her his woman.

"So what's the next plan?"

"I figure we should go with the shower ascendant, but the biggies question is how should we have in there first."

"We should have Onee-chan in there first, then get Onii-same to go in next."

"The biggest challenge will to keep those other two out long enough for something to happen. I'm not shore how Erica will respond. As for …." Kaoru started but was interrupted by a voice.

"How ho will respond to what?" Asked Godou as he entered the kitchen. He was in the process of buttoning his shirt as he walk in. Looking up he looked at Kaoru then Hikari, then back to Kaoru. Taking a step back, Godou felt uneasy as if he was facing down two demons, instead of two human beings. "What are you talking about? And if you are plaining to do something a gen to Yuri and me, I'll leave the country or something"

"Something happened to you and Miss Mariya? Don't tell me you made her your women after three nights living hear." Kaoru said as she took another sip from her coffee.

"I did not make her my women." Godou yelled as he felt like crying at how hard his life had become. If he had let his grandfather deliver that stone tablet, would he still be in this mess, most likely.

"Weather or not you taking Yuri Mariya as one of your women can be discussed latter. To day you have a very busy day a head of us. You need to meat the other three families, as well as other important members of the History Compilation Committee. Then theres the discussion of where we should build you new home. Not to mention we..."

"First off, whats this about building me a home?"

"You didn't think we would let a Heretic God stay at this shrine permanently. This shrine rest on some very important lay lines, and not to mention this shrine is responsible for protecting this arrear." Kaoru stated as she slammed her coffee cup on the table, with out spilling its contents. She glared at Godou like this how mess was his fault, even if some of it was. "And a Heretic God living in a place meant to stop them is just something we cant have."

"I can meat the members of the History Compilation Committee after I get back from school." Godou stated as he slowly started edging tores the door.

"But your not going to school to day at least, maybe not tomorrow ether. You need to meet the History Compilation Committee, plus we need to discuss Athena's seal, and what she will be doing with her time." Kaoru said with a shrug as she brought her drink to her lips.

"Whats wrong with her seal?"

Taking a slow sip of her drink, Kaoru study the newly born campione. "The seal needs to be replace at least every month, sense you didn't want to seal her completely up. This means she is accessing a small amount of her Heretic power, witch is weakening the seal. If we don't replace it, it could be very bad for all of us."

"I see what you mean. But cant she work around hear as a shrine maiden, while I'm at school. This way we know she won't kill someone, or worst."

Kaoru sat pondering Godou words, before speaking. "That's not a bad I dear for now. What do you think Erica?"

Godou and Hikari how had been sitting quietly watching the two talk, both turn to see the Diavolo Rosso of the Copper Black Cross wearing a red dress, Erica Blandelli. She had been standing there watching the whole show with great amusement.

"I had plan to register to Godou school to day, but that can wait till later. As Miss Sayanomiya said, we shouldn't wast time to meat the rest of the leading members of the Committee. Plus I'm interested in see the blue prints of Godou and My new how we will be sharing."

"Then its decided." Kaoru said with excitement. "Amakasu has already called the schools letting them know that Godou, Yuri, and Hikari would not be attending to day. He'll make the necessary arrangements so that you and Godou will be in the same class. As for Athena, well past a roomer that she some fiancé or something like that."

"Let's leave it at concubine for now." Godou said, he figured that live longer if she was his concubine than fiancé.

Two hours later found Godou sitting in a very luxurious office building, belonging to one of the four families. The heads of the four families and several government officials sat looking at him. Most of them looked like they would rather be anywheres but there.

Godou eyes flicked over to Kaoru how was sitting comfortably to the right side of an old lady hows last name was Seishuuin. Her granddaughter how was on one knee, bowed little further on his left side of him. She was about the same hight as Yuri, long black hair, and seamed to smile a lot. Thaw he didn't recognize the school uniform. But the blue covered abject seamed to wreak of godly power.

Athena how had been sitting quietly next to Godou seamed to be in battle mode, and eyed the girl like she was dangers to Godou's health. Erica all so seamed to not like the girl, but it seamed difference to him, even if she didn't show it to much. Athena act like the girl was a godslayer, but Erica act like the girl was a threat to her.

Yuri how was bowing to the assembled members of the Committee, seemed like she was being tried for murder, and Hikari was doing everything she could to calm her trembling sister. He notice that one of the men that was suppose to be the head of the Kuhoudzuka family, but wasn't official yet, kept eying Hikari.

Getting unease about the way the man was staring at Hikari, Godou was about to speak up about it, when Kaoru spoke first. "As you all know, the young man in front of use is Kusanagi Godou, the Eight Campione. And the young girl is the Heretic Goddess Athena."

With those words, the room turned in to chaos. Everyone was yelling at the same time that you couldn't under stand anything. Both Kaoru and Godou where trying to come everyone down but where no wheres. Erica and the Seishuuin granddaughter where quietly laughing. The Mariya sisters where just sitting quietly. Athena was slowly getting irritated by all the yelling, stands ups and forms her scythe.

All the Committee members, but Kaoru where knocked from there feet to there ass. Everyone looked at Athena as she pulled her weapon out of the floor. "This is why I hate mortals."

"Back to what I was saying before I was interrupted." Kaoru said as everyone took there seats. "This is the Heretic Goddess Athena, that Godou as made his concubine."

"What are you planing to do now that you have a Heretic God as a pet?" Asked someone in the back."

Before Godou or Kaoru could respond, Erica spoke up. "To fight any Heretic God that is fullish enough to come and try to rescue there comrade." She spoke commonly as she took a sip of tea from her cup. Everyone blinked, where did she get a cup of tea from? And how was the maid behind her? "Why do you think he made a Goddess his concubine? So he can have some toy to play with a night? No! So he can lure out any Gods that are hiding in the world out to fight him."

Godou stared at Erica in shock. He quickly looked around the room, the committee members stared at him like he was a tyrant. Kaoru was about to double over in her silent laughter. Yuri was to speechless to do any thing at the moment. Hikari and Anna where looking at him with open admiration. And Seishuuin granddaughter was on the floor laughing about something like "That's a king for you."

Athena seamed to be blushing for some reason that left Godou puzzled. Before he could asked her why she was blushing, she spoke up. "You mean thees last three nights that you taken me to your bed was nothing moor then something to do until one of my brethren comes to rescues me."

Not realizing that he was already done for, Godou try to save him self. "It was your I dear Erica."

"You are far to shy about your desire to gain power Godou. So instead you blame it on me like I'm the unpredictable, and unstable Demon King." A very devilish smile covered Erica's face, as she pretended to be hurt. "I your low knight and first wife, stood quietly to the side as you had your way with your toy for the last three nights. I try to defend you, and you accused me of coming up with the plan."

At this point everyone was looking at Godou like he was some kind of demon. Hikari and Anna's eyes looked like they where going to pop out of there sockets. Athena and Erica where supporting each other as they cried about how they are so badly mist used. Yuri how final got over her shock, looked like she was going to cry any secant.

An hour later, found Godou with his head in his hands, and crying inside, as he listing to the committee talk about there plans to assists him with his goal to lure out the hiding Heretic Gods, and something about building him a home worthy of his title. Kaoru how was giving a outline of there defenses planes to help in both fighting heretic gods, and keeping the people safe. Erica seamed interested in the house they where talking about building. Before Erica could asked moor about the house, the sound of an argument could be heard coming from the hallway. It sound like Amakasu was telling two people they could not enter, before he gave a grunt of pain. One person was demanding to talk to the demon that called him self godslayer. And a scent voice how told Amakasu to move out of the way, was demanding to know where her brother was, and how they and these shady people are. Everyone seamed to recognize one of the voices, in Yuri case both voices.

Kaoru started walking towards the doors, said doors that where design to swing out ward, where violently kick in with such force, not only did they open the wrong way, one even flew of it hinges and crashed into the opposite wall. Standing in the door way stood two girls. One looked the same age as Hikari. She was omitting a dark aura so strong that all of them could see a demon behind her. She was holding an unconscious Amakasu by the front of his suite, twelve members of the Committee lay scattered across the hallway unconscious, only four had drawn there guns, but never got the chance to use them. A secretary was hiding behind her desk, like it would save her. Her left foot was raise like she spartan kicked the door open. The other girl looked slightly younger, and shorter, with long hair that was naturally curled, and a childish face. An elementary school girl?

"Renjou Fuyuhime! What do you think you are doing?" Kaoru said as she cross her arms. She glared at the elementary school girl, how was cowering and trembling as she tried to hide behind the wall.

"Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka-Kaoru! I-I-I'm hear to tell the Demon King, that I will not bow to him no matter how much he threatens me." The Girl declared as she looked around the room. "And just because we are childhood friends does not mean you will stop me."

Everyone looked at the girl like she was craze, or even insane. Somewhere even mutter that they were all doom now. Kaoru looked like she was dealing with a headache, spoke slowly like she was speaking to a child. "Fuyuhime! Your are nineteen years old (**They never state her age in the story, so shes nineteen in my story**), and should be the next head of the Renjou family. But hear you are acting like a child. Challenging a campione, disgracing both the four families and are country, and you have the nerve to throw out the excuse that we are childhood friends. For this behavior, you will be properly lectured and punished. And you will take your punishment without complaint."

"B-B-But Kaoru. Hes the Demon King" Fuyuhime stood in the door, still trembling slightly, but was pointing at Godou how was surprise about her age.

"I said no complaints."

"What's a Campione?" A voice said. Everyone turned to see Godou sister still standing in the spot that she kicked the door in, an unconscious Amakasu still in her grip. "And moor importantly, how dare you skip school so you can go off and enjoy your self with your concubine and Italian lover. I'm taking you home to start your rehabilitation. I only wished grandmother was hear to help me."

"You are how?" Asked an elderly man, how was trying hard not to laugh at the turn of events.

"This is my sister Kusanagi Shizuka. Pay her no attention." Godou said as he rapt his hand around her mouth to stop her from leashing her verbal assault.

Kaoru and Erica looked at each other before smiling at the Kusanagi siblings. Godou started sweating as Erica opened her mouth. "Dear Shizuka, your brother is what we call a Campione, or god..."

"No!" Godou yelled, as he glared at Erica. "You will not tell her. The lest she knows, the better chance that she won't get dragged into this."

"So stubborned." Erica said as she shock her head. "Athena would you be so kind as to keep Godou busy for a few minuets, in exchange you can get the next two nights."

Athena seamed to be fighting silent battle in her head, before she shot forwards, scythe forming in her hands. "I'm holding you to your words witch."

"I hope your are happy now Godou." Erica glared at Godou how was trying to doge Athena's attacks, but was failing.

Shizuka was watching her brother, fear on her face, she turned to yell at Erica only to find everyone watching her as the cross-dressing redhead approached her, with a smile on her face.

Tokyo national airport, a young blond man looks around as he walks out of the terminal. A pair of sunglass rest on top up his head, a red summer shirt hangs lossless as looks around the airport. He quickly spots an elderly man glaring at him. A young silver hair girl stands at his side. Both men stair each down before the elderly man turns and walks out, the silver hair girl right behind him.

The blond man walks out of the airport laughing. He can already see the great battle coming. Three Campione's and a heretic god, a truly great battle was coming.

An old man from Chine, quickly dials his comrades to in form them that two Campione where in Japan for some reason.

**Any suggestions on what Fuyuhime punishment should be. Should I add Shizuka to Godou's girls?**


End file.
